Just Look At Me!
by Lill2350
Summary: Visiting him in the hospital had to be the stupidest decision I had made for a while… but I had too… I had to see if he was alright…


_**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI/A/WT**_

_**Summary**_: V_isiting him in the hospital had to be the stupidest decision I had made for a while… but I had too… I had to see if he was alright…_

* * *

><p>She walks along the hospital corridor, her feet dragging as if she didn't want to do what she was about to do. But she had to see him. She just had too. Who knew that the Queen of Mean had a heart?<p>

She reaches the door and hesitates, almost turning around and giving up on the plan. But the words that he said to her before he kissed her rang in her head.

"_Because you… you have stolen my heart… our connection goes deeper than any game…"_

She had to know if this was true… and if he was willing to forgive her after what she did to him. With that in mind, Heather turned the knob and opened it quietly and reluctantly. She looked in the room and spotted the guy that had caused her so much pain and grief throughout the whole season of Total Drama World Tour.

Alejandro, sharp as ever, turned his head from where he was sitting in his wheelchair when the door opened before looking away again. Heather stifled a gasp as she saw him for the first time since season finale. His skin was scarred and still wasn't healed from the burns. His hair was short and showed even more scars on his neck.

Heather stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Still Alejandro ignored her, his face expressionless. Heather bit her lip and stood awkwardly near the door, waiting for him to say something, _anything_, to her. Her heart ached as he continued to ignore to her, the room getting colder as each minute went past.

"Alejandro…" She uttered his name and he turned to her, his face cold and eyes narrowed into slits.

"Come to see your handiwork in person, Heather?" He spat at her, his tone venomous. Heather glared back, not about to back down.

"My handiwork? How is it _my_ handiwork? You deserved it!" She retorted, her heart sinking as she said these words.

"And how so? How did I deserve it? You sent me down a volcano after I told you I liked you!" Alejandro replied. He felt hurt and betrayed by her. But he couldn't get over how even more beautiful Heather had become since he last saw her. Her hair was out and just below her shoulders and she had ditched her usual skimpy outfit, instead settling for a pink mini skirt and a white sleeveless top.

"And do you think I could believe you? After what you did to Bridgette, LeShawna and Courtney? You were going to use me like you used them!"

Alejandro wheeled his chair closer to her. "Well guess what Heather?" He looked into her eyes. "_I. Was. Not. Lying._"

Heather stared at him, her frown melting and she bit her lip to stop crying. _You don't cry. You don't cry_. She told herself as she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Alejandro… what I did to you… was the worst thing I've ever did to anyone." She began. "And… all I ask is for your forgiveness."

"Ha!" Alejandro laughed bitterly. "Do you think I could ever forgive you Heather? You made me slide down a volcano on an ice cube and cost me a million dollars!"

"Oh who cares about the money? Ezekiel lost it when he fell into the volcano!" Heather snapped at him, flicking her hair back. "And don't even think about blaming me for your injuries! That was everyone else!"

"_Usted está loco_." Alejandro muttered.

Heather sighed as she stared at the man she had fallen in love with. "I'm… sorry…" She uttered the word that she had never said before. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, I'm sorry for doubting you, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to work up the courage to come here. I'm sorry for everything…" She ended as tears gathered in her eyes.

Alejandro's glare softened, noticing that his angel was nearly in tears. "_Mi amore_…" He said.

Heather recognised that familiar nickname and she smiled slightly. "Were those words true? Do you really feel that way?" She asked, needing to know the truth.

"Yes. Of course I do Heather." Alejandro looked so sincere that Heather _had_ to believe him.

"And say if… I returned those feelings… what would you do?" She asked, smirking.

"Well, first of all _mi amore_, I would do this..." Alejandro smirked back as he raised his arms, wincing slightly in pain and pulled Heather onto his lap. Heather shrieked a little before blushing.

"Alejandro! You're still hurt!" She sounded annoyed yet her expression told him that she didn't mind her new seating arrangement.

Alejandro wondered how someone could do that and still be the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"And then," He ignored her protest. "I would do this." He pressed his lips to hers in a much gentler kiss than the one they shared on the top of the volcano.

Heather blissfully kissed him back gently wrapping her arms around his neck, trying not to hurt him.

"I love you _mi amore_. I have ever since I laid eyes on you." Alejandro declared as they broke apart.

Heather beamed at him. "I love you too."

Finally she had gotten the truth, finally she had a boyfriend who loved her and only her and finally she truly felt what love was.

"So," She gave him a wicked smirk. "How do you suggest we take over the world?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I had always wondered how Heather convinced Alejandro to forgive her after what she did in the final episode of TDWT. So this is my interpretation of how it went. Also, Alejandro says 'you're crazy' in Spanish... I hope it's right since I got it from Google Translate lol. I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**_


End file.
